Rafael Gómez
Colombia |estado = Activo }}Rafael Gómez es un actor colombiano de televisión, teatro y doblaje. Nació el 28 de agosto en Bogotá, Colombia. Director de doblaje y narrador de algunos documentales en National Geographic Channel, también conocido por haber dado su voz a personajes como Galva en Kiba, Anunciador en Meteoro X, Narrador en Street Fighter II Victory entre otros. Ha doblado actores como Donald Sutherland, Burt Reynolds, Richard Harris, James Caan, Morgan Freeman y Gérard Depardieu. Sr._Armstrong.png|Sr. Armstrong de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Román_goodwin.jpg|Roman Godwin de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Filmografía Películas Donald Sutherland * Thorne en Tierra de ciegos * Osborne en Sociedad feróz * Rosario Sarracino en Conspiración italiana James Caan * Karl Schuster en El forastero * Salvatore Palmeri en Una mujer en la mafia Burt Reynolds * Rey Konreid en En el nombre del rey * Daniel Bender en Cachorros Otros * Hombre en Delitos menores (2017) * Narrador en Tramps (2016) * Jon Lindstrom (Jim Powell) en Dios no está muerto 2 (2016) * Henry en Bon Bini Holland (2016) * Director Layton en I Am Not a Serial Killer (2016) * Jimmy Diamonds (Michael Nouri) en El novato (2015) * Dr. Bertleman (J.K. Simmons) en Descalza (2014) * Vazgen 'Vaz' (Jack Topalian) en Traición (2013) * Eddie Waters (Travis Tritt) en El guardián de mi hermano (2013) * Mayor Braxton Tanner (Ray Wise) en Araña malvada (2013) * Yuri Mikolov (Ronald Guttman) en El peón (2013) * Cassey (Stephen Lang) en Rescate al límite (2013) * Van (Ed O'Ross) en Una historia ecológica (2012) * Sargento Hart (Malik Yoba) en Lealtad (2012) * Señor V (Peter Weller) en Ojos de dragón (2012) * Jim Caldwell (Robert Duvall) en El auto de Mansfield (2012) * Terrance Danfield (James Brolin) en Apagón en Los Ángeles (2012) * Malek (Alex O'Dogherty) en El juego de la muerte (2009) * Judson (Bob Newhart) en Los Guardianes: La maldición del cáliz de Judas (2008) * Gepetto (Bob Hoskins) en Pinocho (2008) * Presentación en Cautiva (2007) * Boots (Paul Hogan) en De tal padre tal hijo (2007) * Billy Coleman (anciano)/Narrador (Kris Kristofferson) (2003) * Anthony Gwynne (Richard Mawe) / George Blint (George Grizzard) en Pícaros ladrones (2000) * Jack Doyle (Morgan Freeman) en Desapareció una noche * Liam (Ed Harris) en La última caída * Lester Boyle (Ned Beatty) en El jarrón de la fortuna * Cristóbal Colón (Gérard Depardieu ) en 1492: Conquista del paraíso * Dr. Bowman (James Rebhorn) en Lejos del cielo * Stan (George Wyner) en La viuda negra * Gordon (Tim Curry) en Navidad en el país de las maravillas * Bernard Law (Christopher Plummer) en Los pecados de nuestros padres * George Chamlee (Bill Smitrovich) y Presentación en Caído del cielo * Feldman (Robert Loggia) en Distraído y millonario * Steve Wozniak (Joey Slotnick) en Piratas de Silicon Valley * Smitty (Hal Holbrook) en Apuesta a la vida * Jack (James Cromwell) en La tortura * Eli (Alan Rickman) en El hijo del Nobel * Brian (J.K. Simmons) en Extract (2009) * Capitán Parker (David Selby) en Mentes en blanco * Sargento Steinkampf (Steven Berkoff) en Legionario * Dr. Chamberlain (Barry Newman) en Mente Fugitiva * Mike Dexter (Peter Facinelli) en Ya no puedo esperar * Christopher en Magic Beyonds Words: La historia de J.K. Rowling * Capt. Washington (Corbin Bernsen) en Por amor a Grace * Papa (Keith David) en Si hubiera sabido que era un genio * Carrington (Stephen McHattie) en XIII * Richard Twist (Richard Jenkins) en Waiting for Forever * Bill Hale (Christopher Lloyd) en El llamado de la selva * Maurice (Dennis Farina) en Bottle Shock * Austin Hattinger (Ed Lauter) en Inocencia carnal * Stitch (Mark Margolis) y Textos en El mensajero * Dick Brockton (Fred Willard) en Accidentally in Love * Andrew Gaines (Don Thompson) en El mal hijo * Nick Calabrese (Alex Rocco) en Find Me Guilty * Sangimel (John Rhys-Davies) en Fire & Ice: Crónicas del Dragón * Joe (Luce Rains) en Detrás de la pizarra * Principe Charles (Victor Garber) en William y Kate: Un amor real * Kenneth (Fulvio Cecere) en Justicia verdadera: Justicia letal * Tnte. Gral. George Miller (James Gandolfini) en Malentendido (doblaje colombiano) * Pastor Wells (Lance E. Nichols) en Extrañas apariciones 2 (doblaje colombiano) * Houston Jones (Bill Cobbs) en Alma de campeón * Travis (James Handy) en El gran éxito * Frank Slater (Dennis Hopper) en Locura en el campamento * Sargento Roca (Lorenzo Lamas) y Textos en Sharknado 3 (2015) * Stiggs (Tom Towles) en La fortaleza * Lincoln Frazier en El vampiro de Black Water * Carl y Gus en Pequeños accidentes * Cass en Have a Little Faith * Max Shiffman en De bodas y mentiras * Pete Pluma Buena en Más viejo que América * Fred en Justicia verdadera: Hermandad * Sargento Gray en Un lugar solitario para morir * Harim en Justicia verdadera: Guerra en las calles * Jim Burke en Sangriento San Valentín * Stivers en Front of the Class * Pete en La primera nevada * Max en Después de la muerte * Doug Weist en El Triángulo * Hans en Troll Hunter * Raymond Chang en Doble impacto * Richard Lubanski en El milagro de Bern * Coronel en Nassiriya * Actor en Hamlet * Baum en Frente a Frente * Mister en En casa con Prudencia * Osgood en 2001: A Space Travesty * Russell en León: Peleador sin ley * Gral. Mayfield en Fuerza polar * Principe Charles en William y Kate * Theldag en Dragon Storm * Jack Thomas en Situación critica * Admirante en La llave del poder * Wan Yulou en La espada del dragón * Olaf en Lawman * Locutor de Telediario en El arte de la submision * Capitan del submarino Jim en Megapiraña * Link Curren en Rio Ricochet * Lloyd Manning en Crimen encubierto (doblaje colombiano) * James en Lo mejor de lo mejor 2 (doblaje colombiano) * Sr. Robinson (Murray Hamilton)/Piloto en altavoz en El graduado (doblaje colombiano) * Dr. Shelby en ¿Qué pasó con Baby Jane? * Sam el profeta y Textos en Sharknado 2: El segundo * Sheriff Sullivan (Andres Mejuto) en La Maldición del Oro (1973) (doblaje 2000's) * Textos en Conspiración italiana * Textos en Pánico en Rock Island * Textos en Serena * Voces adicionales en El ciego * Voces adicionales en Latidos de Nueva York * Voces adicionales en 1911 * Voces adicionales en Dorfman Enamorada * Voces adicionales en Ante el fuego * Voces adicionales en El ojo del delfín * Voces adicionales en El cazador * Voces adicionales en Un hombre peligroso * Voces adicionales en Punto de ruptura * Voces adicionales en Grace de Mónaco Series de TV * Eddie Charles en Soñando * Nathaniel en Marnie y la caja mágica * Baron Bloody en Ryukendo * Moscone en Leverage * Voces diversas en Flashpoint * Voces diversas en COPS (serie de TV) * Tom Kahana en Waikiki uno oeste * Tío Ezra Thornberry (Moses Gunn) en Cuentos desde la cripta Miniseries * Louis (Peter MacNeill) en Lobo de mar Anime * Anunciador en Meteoro X * Narrador / Dhalsim en Street Fighter II V * Arisugawa / Delit-Loss en Web Diver * Galva en Kiba * Tenkai en Sakura Wars * Buffalo Man en Kid Músculo * Roman Goodwin en Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Elder Pyron en Tai Chi Chasers * Mr. Glanz en GGO Football Series animadas * Narrador en Kimba, el león blanco * Narrador en Cortos de Droopy * General Hawk en G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 * Profesor Nemo en Cubix * Rompecabezas en Los super números * Hacker en Aventureros * Vervain y Drumlin en La pradera de los sueños * Druida Fred en Cuatro ojos * Maestro Yun en Maestro Raindrop Películas animadas * Don Alejandro en El increíble Zorro Películas de anime * M. Bison en Street Fighter II: La película (Doblaje Colombiano) * Roman Goodwin en Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Más allá del tiempo Miniseries * Dennis Masen (Brian Cox) en El día de los trífidos * Licio Sila (Richard Harris) en Julio César * Louis en Lobo de mar * General Kutuzov en La guerra y la paz Documentales * Un día después de Hiroshima - Narrador * Descifrando el código Da Vinci - Robert Griffith * La gran historia - Varios * Perros extraordinarios - Varios * Peces monstruosos - Varios * Megafábricas - Varios Realities * Rick Gibson en Tierra de nadie * Craig en Top Shot * Morris "Moe" Prigoff en ¿Quién da más?: Texas * Phil Robertson en Duck Dynasty * Russell Knight en Alaska salvaje * Voces diversas en Terapia de shock * Voces diversas en Después de las primeras 48 Telenovelas turcas * Cemil Güler (Ahmet Uz) en Inolvidable Videojuegos * StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty - Ejecutor Tal'darim / Vikingo / Zelot Dirección *Web Diver *Meteoro X *Black Jack *El jarrón de la fortuna *Idaten Jump *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 *La pradera de los sueños *El Show Secreto *Cake TV *Cubix *Ryukendo *El increíble Zorro *Después de la muerte *Cachorros *Atravesando la linea de Moebius *El rincón de Crawford *Peces monstruosos *COPS (serie de TV) *La garrapata *Haven *La pradera de los sueños *Llega temprano *Asesinato en primer grado *Barry *I am not a serial killer 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Centauro Comunicaciones *Provideo S.A. *VC Medios Filmografía en televisión *Mujeres al límite - Caracol Televisión *Tu voz estéreo - Caracol Televisión *Séptima puerta - Caracol Televisión *Casados con hijos - Caracol Televisión *Vuelo 1503 - Caracol Televisión *Por amor a Gloria - RCN Televisión *Café, con aroma de mujer - RCN Televisión *Eternamente Manuela - RCN Televisión *Los Reyes - RCN Televisión *Padres e Hijos - Colombiana de Televisión *La maldición del paraíso - Producciones JES Muestras multimedia Street Fighter II The Animated Movie 1994 audio latino-0|Voz de Rafael Gómez como M. Bison. Doblaje Colombiano - ¿Qué pasó con Baby Jane?-1|Voz de Rafael Gómez como el Dr. Shelby. Enlace externos *Anime News Network *Talento Internacional Colombia Gómez, Rafael Gómez, Rafael Gómez, Rafael Gómez, Rafael Categoría:Locutores colombianos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Colombia Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010